


Sleep Now, Write Later

by haunted_garden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_garden/pseuds/haunted_garden
Summary: "What exactly are you writing that's so important that it has to be done when you need sleep?"
Relationships: Female Amell/Loghain Mac Tir, Loghain Mac Tir/Warden
Kudos: 9





	Sleep Now, Write Later

"Could you pass me the ink? I'm getting low." The request was said so quietly Loghain wasn't even sure he heard it properly. Turning his head, the dark haired man looked at the woman sitting at the desk on the other side of the room: back hunched over and the pen scribbling madly against the parchment. "Were you talking to me?"  
"Is there anyone else in the room?"  
"Well sometimes it's hard to tell with you. You talk to yourself."  
"I do not!" Loghain let out a laugh at the indignation in Vies voice. Said woman turned around to glare at him, long black hair falling around her shoulders as she did so. He answered the glare with a smirk and "Where exactly is the ink?" Rolling her eyes she turned back around "The same place you keep your glasses for this room."  
With an amused chuckle at the exasperation in her voice, he reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. Looking in he pulled out one of the three inkwells Vie had stashed in there, careful not to get any on his reading glasses. He heaved himself off the edge of the bed and made his way to the desk. Coming up behind her he placed one hand on the back of the chair and used the other to reach across and place the inkwell beside the nearly empty one.  
He leant down to where their faces were at the same height "What exactly are you writing thats so important that it has to be done when you need sleep?" He could almost hear the grimace in her voice "Reports from today. Certain details need to be recorded and I need to know if anything matches up to anything we encountered last month and..." She sighed, running a hand over her face. Loghain turned his head and pressed a kiss into her hair "And all of that can be done tomorrow. By someone who actually likes writing this stuff down. Like Sigrun, shes loved to write ever since you taught her." Vie sighed again and Loghain kissed the top of her head pulling her to her feet "Sleep now, write later."  
"Alright. Alright. Fine. But if these never get done I'm blaming you." He chuckled and helped her limp the bed, no use grabbing the cane just to get to the other side of the room. He got her to the bed and got her settled on the edge before he went around blowing out all the candles. He waited until she removed her prosthetic before blowing out the last candle. Getting into bed he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, "Stop worrying and go to sleep." "Okay okay, bossy man" came the grumbled reply. He chuckled and waited until her breathing leveled out before closing his own eyes and relaxing.


End file.
